1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical implants and, more particularly, it relates to a surgical implant plate and a screw having a screw head having at least a portion that is compressible when a tool, such as a screw driver, engages and compresses the portion of the screw head so that it can be received in the plate. Thereafter, the screw head can expand or decompress in order to lock the screw in the plate upon retraction or dismounting of the tool from the screw head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, various types of implant plates and screw locking mechanisms have been proposed. For example, several surgical implant devices and methods are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,488,543; 5,192,327; 5,261,911; 5,549,612; 5,713,899; 5,776,196; 6,136,002; 6,159,245; 6,224,602; 6,258,089; 6,261,586; 6,264,655; 6,306,136; 6,328,738; 6,361,537; and 6,592,586. Some or all of these devices have improved the success rate and have simplified the surgical techniques in inter-body vertebral fusion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,089 B1 issued Jul. 10, 2001 to Campbell et al. for an Anterior Cervical Plate and Fixation System discloses an anterior cervical plate, along with threaded fasteners for securing the plate to vertebrae or other osseous material. The cervical plate has several pockets or apertures. The pockets have spherical surfaces, and the fasteners have heads with similarly sized spherical surfaces, which when engaged permit each of the fasteners to be oriented at a variety of projection angles with respect to the plate. In connection with each pocket, the cervical plate incorporates a fastener retaining feature. The feature can take the form of a cantilevered tab or a beam supported at its opposite ends, in each case plastically deformable between an open position for admitting the fastener and a closed position for preventing retraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,612 issued Aug. 27, 1996 to Yapp et al. for Osteosynthesis Plate System discloses an osteosynthesis plate system that is particularly well adapted to securely fuse adjacent cervical vertebrae. The plates are adapted for mounting upon the anterior or posterior surfaces of the vertebrae. Plates for mounting on the anterior vertebral surfaces have a concave bone contacting surface and a bone screw locking mechanism integral with each screw hole. Moreover, the bone contacting surface of the plate has a plurality of bone penetrating protrusions to more securely affix the plate to bone. Plates for mounting on the posterior vertebral surfaces also have bone penetrating protections on their bone contacting surfaces. Such plates are formed so as to have a curved bone contacting surface that is concave in the transverse axis of the plate and convex in the longitudinal axis of the plate. The screw holes of such plates are constructed so as to guide a bone screw along a desired angle to improve the anchoring of the screws in bone.
One drawback of the plates and screw systems of the past is that they were relatively complicated to machine and manufacture and oftentimes required a large thickness in order to provide enough material that will permit the plate to be machined to provide the integral arms and locks.
What is needed, therefore, is a screw, system and method that reduces the number of steps required to attain a screw-plate locked engagement during a surgical procedure.